


The Next Step

by Mizu7



Series: Roommates AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie and Gabe are roomies, F/F, Jack the bf, Lena the gf, Modern AU, enjoy, everyone is happy and gay, probably the fluffiest thing ive written ever, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: If you asked Gabe, he would say it was about damn time.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by evil4corn. Thank you it was fun to revisit this AU!

“Plleeeeaaassseeee?”

 

“Lena sit down- it’s called a surprise for a reason.”

 

Amelie didn’t even glance up from the screen as she reached out and placed her finger right in the dead center of Lena’s forehead, giving her a firm push backwards and away from the computer in her lap.

 

Lena grumbled as she pulled her knees upwards. The laptop was now between the two and completely out of her sight, making her unable to see what kind of surprise Amelie was planning.

 

So she huffed, pushing herself over and draping herself over the back of the couch.

 

“Gaaaaaabe!” she whined, but he just laughed, his body inside of the fridge in hopes of finding the last beer somewhere in there.

 

“Don’t drag me into this.”

 

With no support, Lena turned and flopped back into her seat, her arms crossed and pout on full blast, but she continued to be ignored. Nothing but the clicking of keys on the other side of the laptop. The anticipation and mystery was killing her.

 

“Oh come on… It’s our fourth anniversary! I know it’s gotta be good!”

 

Amelie finally glanced up, finding Lena peeking over the screen, looking directly at her with excitement in her eyes.

 

“Don’t over hype it. What if it’s not that great and you just made yourself crazy for no reason?”

 

“You could never disappoint me! I’m just so excited!” She grinned, sitting on her knees as she pulled herself up, exposing her wide smile.

 

She rolled her eyes but smiled. Lena couldn’t see how much her hands were shaking- she had had to redo the reservation several times- as she was triple checking everything, but her nerves were getting the better of her.

 

“I’m almost done, we can go out in a few moments, I promise.”  She sighed, waving her off nonchalantly.

 

She had been planning this moment for nearly a year, starting sometime after celebrating their last anniversary. They didn’t really mean for it to happen, but somehow they silently agreed to switch off planning on how to celebrate. Last year Lena took her to New York, spending a week on Broadway watching the latest and greatest shows. Which was odd at first considering Lena was actively against musicals, but she buckled down on the plane and admitted to listening to one Amelie had recommended. On repeat. For weeks. They laughed and cried, watching shows nearly every night, spending the day shopping or sightseeing, then ending it back in the hotel.

 

After one particular night, they had walked around the city hand in hand for hours after a particularly emotional straight play- the moment they returned to the hotel Lena flopped into bed, so exhausted she could barely mumble a request for cuddles.

 

Though it took a bit of coaxing, mostly through threatening no cuddles if she went to bed with her clothes on, Lena tossed it all aside and wormed her way into the massive bed while Amelie took a shower. When she returned Lena was completely unconscious, flat on her stomach and cocooned in thick blankets. By the time Amelie had finished prepping for sleep, Lena hadn’t moved a single inch. Even as she slipped into the covers with her, and continued to snore softly in the crook of her arm.

 

After a long day of excitement, relieved to finally lie down in the darkness and silence (as quiet as New York City could be anyway) Amelie let out a long sigh. Something in her chest twisted; not painfully, just a tightness as she rolled over and got a face full of hair. Unable to see in the dark, she relied on touch and the radiating heater that was her girlfriend to properly conform to being the proper bigger spoon.

 

She smelled like the city. Residual wafts of smoke and smog, the night air and the ice cream they shared earlier in the evening that she made a mess of from laughing too hard while eating.

 

The twist in her gut returned, realizing that the very idea of this, her presence, her laughter, and the way Lena looked at her, not being there brought her actual physical pain.

 

It was then she decided next year’s anniversary celebration.

 

“And...done.” She huffed, pulling the laptop shut, ”You have a week to pack, and try to pack warm. It’s rather cold in France this time of year.”

 

The look on her face was worth it alone.

 

Amelie was quick to put the computer aside before Lena literally jumped into her arms and screamed with joy.

 

“Holy shit holy shit are you serious?! Oh my God Amelie are you sure? I thought you never wanted to go back? I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m fucking excited, but I thought-”

 

Amelie just laughed, holding her close and peppering the side of her face with short kisses, “I know what I said, but... Make new memories with me?”

 

Lena pushed herself up and out of her grasp to stare down at her for moment, ”...Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah… Let’s… Let’s go to fucking France!”

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen with the last beer in his grasp, and pouring two glasses of cider, Gabriel shook his head and let out an obnoxiously fake groan.

“God, that’s gay.”

 

“Don’t be jealous Gabe! You can have some time alone with Jack now, right? Or are you guys still-”

 

He grinned, bringing the glasses with him as he entered the living room, “Oh trust me, I plan on taking full advantage on that. As for you two…”

 

Both Lena and Amelie sat up, taking the glasses and holding them up for a small clink in the middle.

 

“Happy four years.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been easily the longest week of Amelie’s life: Prepping, the constant checking and double checking of reservations and plans, packing, then unsatisfied with said packing and emptied it all out to do it over again, it was driving her crazy. Yet somehow she managed to make it- their plane would take off in less than a day now. Lena was in her room, sound asleep with a silly smile of excitement on her face.

 

But Amelie remained in the living room, sitting upright and stiff on the couch, fiddling with the small black velvet box in her hand that seemed to grow heavier with each passing day.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Gabe yawned, his feet shuffling across the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. Midnight snack. On the dot, as usual, ”You got a plane to catch.”

 

“So do you.” she smiled.

 

Another part of the surprise- Gabe and Jack would also be taking a little vacation to Europe, then meet them at a particular place and a particular time.

 

Grabbing a drink and a single tortilla in between his teeth he made his way back, but paused beside the couch following her intense gaze at the ring within the box.

 

“Nervous?” He mumbled with bits of his snack in his mouth.

 

Amelie said nothing at first, her thumb gently brushing over the small diamond in the center of the ring, “She’s noticed I’ve been anxious all week”

 

“You’re going to be fine. What’s there to be nervous about? You already know her answer”

 

But she remained unmoving.

 

“I think...that’s what I’m nervous about”

 

Half eaten tortilla and drink aside, Gabe quietly took a seat beside her.

 

“Everything changes. In a couple of days all of this is going to change, and so fast.” Her voice cracked, shocking the both of them. “My last ride through engagement didn’t go so well.”

 

“That’s not Gerard sleeping in your bed right now, is it?”

 

She smiled, though only a bit, her eyes still glued to the ring.

 

Gabe sighed, his hands clasped in a tight grip. He could feel the anxiety emanating from her. It was making him feel just as scared and nervous, but she was right, everything was going to change, and as terrifying as it was, they knew it was time for it.  

 

“Ame… You’re doing something I would never even think to consider. Putting yourself out there, being vulnerable… It’s not our style, but here you are. You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met and you’re going to ask this girl to marry you and I still can’t believe it.”

 

She chuckled, shaking her head and finally turning to face him with the biggest smile he had ever seen, her glossy eyes threatening to spill over at any moment.

 

“You getting soft on me, Reyes?”

 

“There is a time and place for it- Also if you tell anyone I will kill you.” He said, his tone serious despite wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a tight hug.

 

“... Thank you Gabe.” She sniffled, gently closing the velvet box shut.

 

“I’m proud of you, and I can’t wait to see what happens next.” He smiled, placing a kiss on top of her head as he quickly stood up, retrieving his snack and drink so fast she nearly fell over.

 

But she didn’t miss the misty look in his eye as he left.

 

“Now go spoon your girl, you gotta get up in a few hours. That time difference is going to be killer.”

 

* * *

 

“Amelie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I… Hm… Ok… Wait let me…. Think on how to phrase this.”

 

Amelie stood there, her hands folded together in front of her as she patiently waited.

 

“... Ok, I think I got it…” Lena nodded to herself, then cleared her throat to try again.

 

“Amelie.”

 

“Yes, Lena?”

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.” She screamed, her arms waving uncontrollably, gesturing towards the massive building Amelie had guided them to.

 

Two flights later, in which Lena slept most of the way while Amelie sat there, leg bouncing and thinking about her life choices. Lena later awoke to a new country and a new adventure. She was wide eyed and smiling, taking photos of everything and, of course, being the over excited puppy that she was, doing everything to embarrass Amelie and act like a complete tourist. Including requesting ridiculous trinkets of the Eiffel Tower and shirts with pictures of them.

 

However, the surprises began when Amelie bought two train tickets to Annecy.

 

Dinner would be had in Paris- because why the hell not- but then they would be off to Amelie’s hometown.

 

The train ride was five hours of beautiful scenery, the seats big enough to let Lena lounge against Amelie and still stare out of the window. It had been a long time since she had seen this much greenery, one of the downsides of living in a big city.

Amelie slipped a flask out of her pocket and quickly downed it before Lena could notice- her nerves were returning full force, and the wine was not working.

 

Before long they had made it; a gorgeous city with a beautiful beach and a canal running through it, like a small piece of Italy. Lena wanted nothing more than to stay, but Amelie couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“You… Have… A castle….?” She finally asked, her voice squeaking as she craned her neck to look straight up.

 

Amelie had brought her to an abandoned castle in the middle of the lake, the mountains covered in autumn leaves making a perfect backdrop.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Lena had a hard time believing this, as Amelie stepped forward and produced a key from her pocket, opening the massive wooden doors that groaned and squeaked as she pushed them.

 

“This is the Chateau Guillard, my family’s ancestral home. By some miracle, it still stands and for whatever reason, my Father chose to do nothing with it. Though I will admit, it does look aesthetically gorgeous alone on the lake with no tourists on it.”

 

Lena’s mouth opened as wide as the doors, hesitantly stepping in with wide eyes, looking up at everything and anything.

 

This was a castle: Stone floor and walls that opened up and expanded into dusty halls, corners covered in cobwebs, but just being inside it screamed of its history. How many secrets it held, how many people from the past it had seen.

 

“This… This is amazing. Amelie I don’t even know where to start… Is...Is this…”

 

“You… Might have mentioned you wanted to explore an abandoned place… Granted, I think it was after we saw a haunted hospital documentary but… I figured this was close?”  

 

Lena squeaked with joy, colliding into Amelie’s chest for a tight hug before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the castle. Not wanting to waste a single moment, Lena documented everything. Her hand holding Amelie’s tight as they walked the halls, her fingers reaching out and brushing against the walls as they went. She never seemed to notice Amelie’s clammy hands or nervous laughter at everything she did.

 

This was it.

 

This unimaginable joy, these curious eyes, and that beautiful smile that brought her chest to twisting.

 

“Were your folks okay with this?”

 

“No, Gabe pretended to be someone else and asked for the key. We just have it for the afternoon, that’s all we need I think. Besides, I’d rather do this now before they write me out of the will or something.” She shrugged, gently tugging her along towards what used to be a garden outside of the estate.

 

There stood a beautiful statue, nearly covered in vines and weathered down from the elements, but the stone figure of Aphrodite still stood, watching the sun set over the mountains.

 

“Aw, you did this out of spite!” She laughed, taking a quick selfie with the statue in the background before finally putting the pieces together.

 

“...Hey… Wait… Wait a sec how did Gabe-”

 

Before she could finish her thought, a figure moved from the corner of her eye.

 

Speak of the devil and there he was- Gabe smiling innocently with his phone up as if recording something, followed by Jack, also looking not-so-suspicious at all.

 

“Hey Speedy.” Gabe grinned, then pointed behind her.

 

Lena followed his gaze and slowly turned around, but Amelie wasn’t there at first.

 

She was instead on her knee with a black box opened, revealing a beautiful little diamond ring.

 

“Marry me?”

 

She dropped her own phone in shock, her hands shooting straight to her mouth as if to keep her face together, but it was too late. She was crying. Soon her own knees gave out, and she dropped to the ground in front of Amelie, her shoulders shaking and unable to see past the tears freely falling from her eyes.

 

“Is…. Is that… Yes?” She asked, unsure if Lena was nodding or still just crying.

 

Lena laughed, furiously wiping her face with the back of her hand, “Yes! Put this ring on me right now before I wake up from this dream!”

 

Amelie was shaking so much that she nearly missed her finger when slipping it on. It fit perfectly, another bit of her anxiety now gone. Lena could do nothing but stare at it in awe.

 

“Not a dream, hope that’s still okay.”

 

Tearing her eyes away from the ring, Lena laughed, reaching out and holding Amelie’s face, carefully wiping her tears away with her thumb, “Haha, you’re crying too.”

 

“Shut up,” She mumbled, leaning in and kissing her fiance, “I love you so much.”

 

Amelie and Lena rewatched the video Gabe recorded, from hiding behind a pillar to when he was spotted, then through the proposal. Although, when they leaned in and listened carefully, soft sniffles were heard off screen, followed by Jack quietly asking.

 

“...Gabe are you cry-”

 

“SHUT UP.”


End file.
